Short Story stolen off Tumblr
by AnimeImagitiveFluff
Summary: What happens when you see an adorable fan-story on tumblr at three in the morning when you cant sleep and cant be bothered to do your homework? Well, In my case, you write a short story about the fan art and post it for everyone to see your sleep deprived spelling mistakes and gamma issues! I swear, its better then it sounds! (PS. Suggestions for next story would be nice!)
**AN** : OKay, i know i should be working on my other story about the french revolution, but i have SERIOUS writters block on that! So, i wrote this story instead!

* * *

'Come on Marinette' I told myself. 'Deep breaths, It's all going to be Okay! Chloe didn't embarrass you THAT much!'

But she did, with Alya and Nino pulled out of class by the teacher as she gave them both a stern talking to in the hallways about their 'dangerous phone addiction' Chloe was free to taunt me endlessly. Making fun of my clothes, my style and even my family! She even went as far as calling me a 'Half-blood fashion wannabe too poor for her own dreams!'

This brought tears to my eyes, and when Chloe saw this she laughed as if I had just given her a toy!

'Aw' she crooned as I scrubbed at my eyes. 'Is little Dupain-Cheng going to cry?'

It was at this moment that Adrien of all people, started to defend me by saying 'Chloe!' in a low, warning type voice.

'What!' Chloe has said surprised, 'Are you seriously defending this flour-snorting peasant! She can't even talk two words to you without throwing up!'

'That doesn't mean you should torment her!' Adrien said in a determined voice. 'No one deserves that!'

Chloe had looked flabbergasted by this sudden change of plot and took a few moments to remember how to talk again, but when she did she had turned to me with an evil looking smirk and said 'Wow Marinette, I guess your crush wasn't as one sided as everyone thought!'

I froze in my seat, staring at her horrorfied, she grinned back.

The entire room was silent as Adrien slowly turned around in his seat to look at me, a confused expression plastered to his face.

I didn't stay around to find out his reaction as I got up and ran from the class room, passing a stunned looking Alya and Nino in the hall-way as the teacher paused in their scolding to call after me. I ignored her, I ignored Alya too, I ignored everything until I finally collapsed in a park bench outside of school, finally letting my tears free range, until of course, I heard the horrifyingly familiar flap of butterfly wings.

I look up with a gasp to see the black butterfly floating steadily towards me, preparing to akumatized me into some fear spreading minion of the Papillion that will probably have some stupid superpower themed on heartbreak or embarrassment.

I screamed, jerking back in my seat as far away the butterfly as I could get, but it still floated closer and closer, and closer-

'NOPE!' I yell, quickly scrambling over the railing of the chair and sprint across the school court yard and past the dumbstruck Adrien and Alya who must have followed me outside to comfort me in my moment of need.

'ALYA!' I shout over my shoulder. 'HELP ME!'

'GIRL' she responds as I hurdle over discarded bags that are scattered over the place. 'I GOT THIS!'

'How?' I cry as I spin myself around a lamp post and duck under the butterfly as I change directions drastically.

 ***Flick* *Flick* *FWLOOSH***

'FIRE!' I shriek as I dive roll under a make shift flame thrower wielded by the one and only, Alya. 'WHY IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE!'

'STOP MOVING!' Alya responds as she ran after me.

'Think happy thoughts' Adrien called as I sprint past him once more.

'NO SHIT!' I yell before I can stop myself.

The crowd that has gradually formed around the parameter of the quad (that has become my running track) burst out laughing, and cheer when I full on leap over a park bench.

'Where did you lean THAT!' Alya yells as she skirts around the bench, losing ground as I sprint even further ahead of her.

'Does it matter' I call back, slightly breathless from all this god damn running. And the Akuma is STILL coming after me!

'DON'T WORRY MARINETTE!' Nino suddenly shouts, appearing in front of me out of nowhere with a big-ass butterfly net in his hands.

'Where did you get THAT!' I squeak as I zig-zag away from the butterfly that seemed DETERMINED to crash dive onto my face.

'JUST STAY STILL!' he shouts, swinging the damn net towards my head.

I gasp in surprise and fold back onto myself in a move straight out of a limbo contest or the Matrix, either way, the net sailed inches over my head, just grazing my nose.

I fell forwards into a judo roll, coming up in a crouch and whirling around to see where the Akuma went, but freezing when I realized, Alya, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky.

'Alya, I'm so sorry!' Nino moaned as he tried to pull the butterfly net off his crushes head, but it was stuck tight, which caused much amusement to the crowd watching, and I'm sad to admit, caused me to crack a smile as well.

'Where's the Akuma?' Adrien asked as he walked over, offering me a hand to pull me to my feet.

'I don't know' I admitted taking his hand. 'I guess it evaporated, disappearing from all the positiveness in the air!'

He grinned, his eyes twinkling as he watched Nino trying desperately to free his friend. I noticed that Adrien didn't free his hand from mine once I was on my feet, and somehow, I was ok with that.

'You know' Adrien said suddenly. 'You were pretty impressive back there! You reminded me of someone I know'

'Thank you' I said, too giddy from today's events to be nervous.

'Yes we can all compliment Marinette about her epic skill later' Alya called in an annoyed voice. 'But right now, let's just worry about the BLODDY NET STUCK ON MY HEAD!'

'You should go help' Adrien told me softly as he released my hand. 'It looks like your already netted into his problem'

I whirled on him, about to tell him off for his TERRIBLE pun like I would to my blond partner, but as I caught the spark of innocence in his eyes I simply just shook my head and walked over to my entangled friend. But even then I couldn't stop the feeling of suspicion from rising in my mind.


End file.
